Unsaid Feelings
by Heart of Monochrome
Summary: Sebastian has ate Ciel's soul. Yet, he feels empty inside. As time passes, an emotion he doesn't like begins to grow and grow until he can't take it anymore. But to his surprise, he met a boy with navy blue hair and a single sapphire eye. And to his horror, the boy is with a familiar golden-eyed demon.
1. Red, Blue, and Gold

**And now, I present a new story!**

 **I will not always update this story because I am focusing on school work, UTAU, drawing, etc. I apologize for that. I will try my best to update this and my other story. Just, please, be patient.**

 **Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso**

 **Plot (c) The plot is mine. I wonder if this plot is unique and is the only one in the Kuroshitsuji Fandom...?**

* * *

A man that looked to be in his 20's sat down on his dark velvet love seat. He sighed as bored red eyes stared at the flat screen television which he just turned on. He switched from channel to channel, but nothing sated his boredom. He leaned back down on his seat and with his sensitive hearing, heard a small jingle coming towards him. Smiling, he let the gray striped tabby cat jump onto his lap.

He quietly sighed in content as he run his hand along the spine of his pet. The cat suddenly jumped when a loud thunder suddenly sounded throughout the are the man and his cat were currently residing. The man smiled as he petted his head reassuringly.

"It's alright, Asul. It is just a simple thunder." The tabby cat meowed in response and nuzzled he head against his master's chin.

The man, once again, sighed. "Life is boring, isn't it? Especially when you are alone in the ever-changing world. Though, I never knew that 'Sebastian Michaelis' would still cling on to my persona. Usually, after I have eaten my master's soul, I go to make a contract with another pathetic, desperate human. But, somehow, every time I make a contract, I state the name that I am Sebastian Michaelis, even though that is my true name."

He chuckled a bit and continued to pet the cat. "Solitude is making me insane, don't you agree?"

* * *

Footsteps echoed off the alley as the man ran in fear. He panted as he skidded to a stop and looked back to check if his attacker is still following him. He grinned when he saw none and held up the suit case he was holding. Opening it, he chuckled when the sight of dozens of dollars greeted him.

He closed it and clutched the case in one hand and began to continue his way. But then stopped when a young boy was standing in front of him, a single blue eye staring blankly at his own chocolate brown eyes.

"E-eh!? Wha-! What the fuck are you doing just standing there? Do ya want a death wish!?" The man pulled out a gun and fired at the boy. But with great speed, the boy vanished and appeared behind the man.

The boy kicked his back and sent him stumbling forward. The man growled and fired multiple bullets at the young boy. Being in a run down town has its advantages, you know?

Once again, the boy dodge flawlessly as he got closer and closer to the man holding the suitcase. When the gun ran out of bullets, the man, irritated, got out a pocket knife instead. He ran towards the boy and slashed the sharp objects. He growled when all the boy did was dodge him. After a while of slashing, the boy had enough and kicked the knife out of the man's grasp.

"You got skills, kid. I'll give you points for that." The man grinned as his eyes landed on an empty alley. "Fellas, play time is over. Let's teach this runt not to play with the adults!"

But the man got no answer and began to panic. "You guys, stop playing around and back me up!" Once again, silence was all he received. He yelped when a headless man, his partner, was sent flying and skidding to a stop near his feet. He screamed in terror as he backed away from the corpse.

Then, he heard a chuckle when a man walked out of the alley holding another of his partner by the collar of his shirt. His partner didn't had his eyes and blood dripped down from the empty sockets. He picked up his knife from the ground and pointed it at the man wearing glasses.

"G-get away from me!"

The spectacled man smirked as he let go of the dead body and brushed his hands together to get the filth away. "As you wish."

He then turned his head to the boy who was standing still, eyes staring at the frightened man. He grinned and walked over to stand behind the boy and, with a gloved hand, petted the child's dark colored hair.

"Ciel, be a good boy and kill him."

And all that was heard was blood splashing and the scream of the man who had the idiocy to rob a powerful man's money from his own home.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Early in The Morning

**I know, I am selfish. I made this chapter to sate my ClaudexCiel fetish. But I assure you, I am a 100% Sebaciel fan. I just like making Ciel into a big time shota and pairing him to ALL of the male characters in Kuroshitsuji.**

 **Does anyone know a psychiatrist?  
**

 **Anyway, thank you all to those who reviewed. Oh, and a little warning.**

 **LEMON SCENE AHEAD!**

 **I will change this rating from T to M tomorrow, okay? Okay.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

A groggy groan resounded from within a well-furnished room. Laying on the king-sized bed was a small boy with navy blue hair and mismatched eyes. The child slowly sat up and rubbed his aching head.

"I had that similar dream again..." He mumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes, slowly opening them to show a rich sapphire left eye and a rare golden right eye. He sighed and stood up from the bed and stretched his body. He dragged himself towards the bathroom to fully wake himself. After taking a shower, he wrapped a light blue fluffy towel around his waste and went outside the bathroom to wear a decent, morning attire.

But once he opened the door, he was greeted by a man who was seated down on the child's bed. The man wore an expensive black suit and glasses. His hair was spiky yet slicked back, and his narrow golden eyes were staring into the child's mismatched ones-as if he wanted to eat him up right there and then.

"Claude..." The child muttered as he stood there.

The man, Claude, smiled sligthly. "What are you doing up so early in the morning, Ciel?"

Ciel looked towards the digital alarm clock to see that it was 5:30 in the morning. The man asked a good question, considering the navy-blue haired kid usually woke up around 10.

Ciel shrugged as he moved towards his dresser to pick out his clothes for the day. "I just felt like waking up."

He heard a chuckled and the bed quietly creaking, signaling that the man stood up from his spot. Ciel paid no heed at the sound of footsteps coming closer to him as he picked what shirt he wanted to wear. The Heterochromatic eyed boy sligthly jumped in surprise when strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"You know, there is still some time before we have breakfast." Claude whispered as he softly kissed the nape of Ciel's neck, making the younger one quietly moan.

"Really, Claude? This early in the morning?" Ciel joked as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Claude's neck. He then smirked mischievously. "Can't you wait _after_ breakfast? I really want to eat your famous pancakes with _extra syrup."_

Claude's golden eyes turned fuchsia for a few seconds as he lowly growled. The boy, though, wasn't the least bit frightened. Instead, he leaned towards Claude and licked his nose.

The next thing he knew, he was pinned down on his bed, the curtains still drawn together to keep them away from the outside world.

* * *

Ciel moaned as Claude trailed butterfly kisses along Ciel's jaw, neck, and shoulders. He gasped when that skilled tongue circled around his nipple, sucking and lightly biting. He moaned when his other nipple were being played by Claude's hand.

The child whimpered. "M-more... Please, Claude..."

The spectacled man chuckled. "Patience, darling."

Claude continued to play with Ciel's nipples, switching places to suck on the other nipple. He enjoyed how Ciel made lustful noises and how he writhed beneath the man. He then trailed kisses along Ciel's abdomen and then reached near Ciel's lower regions. Claude spread those alabaster legs sligthly apart to lick the inside of Ciel's thigh, making the boy moan.

"A-ah...!" Ciel moaned when Claude licked the boy's boyhood. He screamed in ecstasy when Claude took the length in his mouth and began to suck while licking the slit.

"M-hmmm... C-Claude!" Ciel cried out as he gripped the man's inky hair.

Claude pulled away then gripped Ciel's knees and lifted them up to get a better view of Ciel's butt hole. He licked his lips as he leaned down, dragging his tongue along the sides of the hole.

Ciel screamed in pleasure when Claude's tongue entered his hole. He gripped the midnight blue sheets when Claude thrusted his tongue in and out of the tight hole. "Claude! P-please! Inside... Inside! I-I need you i-inside!"

Claude smirked as he pulled away and softly placed Ciel's legs back on the bed. He then glanced at the tent forming on his pants. He quickly removed his suit, all the while Ciel staring at him with a blush. Claude sligthly moved to the edge of the bed to get a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand drawer.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember owning that."

Claude chuckled. "I had a feeling that this would happen, so I readied the necessities for our 'activity' together."

Ciel plopped his head back down on the bed with a bright red blush as Claude slicked his erection with the lubricant. Ciel whimpered when he felt the large piece of meat poke his tight hole. The golden eyed man (he already removed his spectacles) gripped Ciel's waist as the boy spreaded his legs to give him more room. With a grunt, he slowly pushed his dick into the hole, Ciel biting his lips to keep himself from loudly screeching in pain. Even after all the time they did their 'activity' together, the boy was still tight as a virgin. In which, Claude adored to no end.

Claude softly moaned when hot tightness surrounded his dick. He slowly thrusted in and out of the submissive child. When he heard Ciel moan loudly, he grinned and started to thrust harder.

"A-ah, ah ,ah..." Ciel moaned with each thrust. He sligthly yelped when he was flipped over so that his upper body was laying against the bed, his bottom propped up by his knees. "A-aaah! C-Claude! More, more!"

Claude did as he was told and started thrusting harder and harder, a light shaded blush painted his cheeks as sweat rolled down his face from the pleasure he was feeling, Ciel being the same. He bended down so that his chest was laying against Ciel's back, humping against the boy like a dog.

He bit Ciel's shoulder and sucked on it to once again, mark his the boy as his. _His_ Ciel.

With a loud cry from the boy and a moan from the man, they both came at the same time, panting to regain their breathe. But they didn't immediately got up. Claude still laid there and started to kiss along Ciel's shoulder blade as the boy sighed in content.

"...I still want that pancake."

* * *

 **Are you confused? Good. That is my goal, to make you confuse about this plot. But really, all you have to do is read the whole story so you'll understand. But I am feeling happy, so I'll give you a HUGE CLUE.**

 **Season 2 didn't happen in this story.**


	3. Walmart

Ciel grumbled while sitting on the passenger sit.

"I hate this..."

Claude gave a small smirk, focusing on the road ahead of them. "Well, you said you wanted pancakes."

"You shouldn't have made waffles when we don't have any ingredients for pancakes..."

"The ingredients used to make waffles is similar to that of the pancake ingredients." Claude chuckled when Ciel groaned as he pressed his temple on the window of the expensive, slim shiny black car.

"Can't we just make the servants get the ingredients?" Ciel whined as he glanced at his golden-eyed lover.

"I see this as an opportunity to get out more."

The child rolled his eyes. "More like an opportunity to annoy me..."

"More or less."

"Fuck you."

"We can do that later."

* * *

"C'mon, Bassy! Cheer up!"

Sebastian sighed as he entered a place where all convenient items can be bought. Walmart.

"I don't even know why I let you accompany me." The demon sighed as he grabbed a basket, his red haired 'friend' following close behind. "Grell, don't you have somewhere else to be? _Things_ to collect?"

Grell, the amazing red-heard homo, grinned like a shark. "Oh deary, Ronald's got me covered! Besides, you look like you could use a rave party!"

Sebastian's eye twitched. "No, I _do not_ want to participate in such idiotic activity."

Grell raised an eyebrow with a knowing smirk. "How about a cat fashion show?"

"..."

Grell laughed while Sebastian frustratingly gathered ingredients and other stuff he needed like food for his little Asul, maybe a few more ball of yarns, cans of tuna, a jug of milk, baking ingredients... Sebastian sighed as he placed a small bag of flour into the basket. _'Baking... I used to do that a lot...'_

"Well, I'm just gonna go look at some makeup!" Grell announced as he went to another aisle.

The demon smiled in relief. "Finally, he's go-"

"Oof! Watch it, you clumsy idiot!"

Sebastian stood up and was about to apologize to the person he bumped into. His wine red eyes widened when he saw a boy sitting on the ground because of the impact. This boy had rare navy blue hair and porcelain white skin. His eye was colored a deep sapphire while the other was a rich gold.

The boy huffed in irritation as he stood up. "Stop staring me like that."

The man sligthly shook his head to get away from the dream-like trance and eyed the boy with a questioning gaze. "I-I apologize..."

The boy scoffed as he walked past the man. "Be careful next time."

Sebastian stared after the boy as he retreated to another aisle. "He-he didn't... recognize me? H-how is he alive...!?"

* * *

Ciel scowled as he exited the store, the bags of ingredients held tightly in his hands. "Stupid store, stupid man, stupid shoelace..." He grumbled as he eyed the untied shoelace of his black sneakers. He huffed and continued his way to the gas station just next to the store.

There, he saw Claude just finishing up adding gas to the car. He handed the bags to Claude with a sigh. "Next time, we're ordering take outs."

Claude raised an eyebrow. "Why the sour mood? Did something happen?"

Ciel shrugged as he got into the passenger's seat. "Oh it's nothing. I just went to get some groceries and bumped into a man. Nothing to worry about!" Ciel replied cheerfully sarcastic. Then, his face went from fake happiness to boredom as he crossed his arms and stared ahead. "Now put those away and get in the car. I want my pancake."

The man rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He thought about the man Ciel bumped into, but decided to question him later.

* * *

"Bassy~! I'm baaack!" Grell walked towards the unmoving man, a red lipstick in his hand. He raised an eyebrow as he poked his shoulder. "Bassy?"

Sebastian mumbled something, but Grell didn't quite hear it. So he walked in front of him and waved a hand in front of Sebastian's face. "Bassy, I didn't quite get that. Do snap out of it!"

"He's... back."

"Who?"

"...Ciel..."

* * *

 **I am VERY SORRY for the lack of updates. I just finished making a small animation. If you want to watch it, search _Akuma Tenshi_ in Youtube. The animation is titled Kool Aid-Animation.**

 **Hahaha, I love the original video... But the animated ones bring out the more funnier expressions.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for the reviews. It really makes me super happy.**


End file.
